You Give Me Something
by NIXONSPARKLE
Summary: Just a one shot songfic, for you all for the lastest episode, when sam spit with Phil! hope you all like it! LOL Plz, PLz Plz, R&R LOL xx The song is sung by James Morrison: you give me something!


It was the day after Samantha has cool it all off with DS Hunter, he watch her walk away from him like a bad smell! When he told Sam that he loved her he really meant it, her walking away from him felt like someone had physically ripped out his heart tore it up and spat on it.

Whist Sam had been away for 2weeks Phil had already put in for a transfer ASAP, he had thought it real hard a decided it would be far to painful to stick around after being so close to Sam. When Jack questioned Philip about why he wanted to transfer and another why ASAP?

_**You want to stay with me in the morning  
You only hold me when I sleep,  
I was meant to tread the water  
Now I've gotten in too deep,  
For every piece of me that wants you  
Another piece backs away.**_

"Philip can I have a word please?"

"Yep…sure Guv, is there a problem sorting the transfer?"

"No not at all, I just want to no why and also why so sudden?"

"Guv…you know so much has happened over this last year, I just think it's time to move on and start a fresh you know?"

"Quite understandable, but why ASAP?"

"Well if I'm gonna leave, Guv I'd rather it was without a sing and dance, can you see where I'm coming from Jack?"

"I suppose so, but we'll all miss you that's for sure!"

"Thanks Guv, I just need to try something different…sorry, don't get me wrong I love it here, but I need a change and now's the time to finally jump Guv!"

_**Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright,  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try,  
Please give me something  
'Cause someday I might know my heart.**_

"Yes I understand Phil, just please keep in touch and let us know how your doing okay?"

"Yes Guv, I promise, do you when I'll be off?"

"Well if your truly ready Phil…and you wanna go quietly then tomorrow…is that okay?"

"That would be perfect…great thanks Jack!"

"It been a pleasure working with you Philip and you have been a real credit to the force, more then words can say!"

"Thanks Guv…I really appreciate that!"

"Oh Phil…one more thing, what about Samantha?"

"What about her Guv?"

"Well are you going to tell her or am I?"

"Erm…well I'll leave that one down to I think Guv, if that's ok?"

"Of course as soon as she returns!"

"Cheers Jack…I better go and gather up my bit's a?"

"Of course you go ahead, but do give us a shout before you go alright?"

"Will do…once again Jack, thank you ever so much!"

**_You already waited up for hours  
Just to spend a little time alone with me,  
And I can say I've never bought you flowers  
I can't work out what the mean,  
I never thought that I'd love someone,  
That was someone else's dream._**

DS Hunter went a cleared out his desk whilst most of CID were at lunch! All he could think about was Sam and what she was gonna say when she found out that he was gone, or even if she was going to be bothered. Phil went a said goodnight for then last time to a couple of the mates had worked with for a long time like, Zain, Jo, Terry, Suzie, Keizer, Mason and Jim.

He said goodbye to Jack and drove home crying knowing he really didn't want to leave but he had no choice, not why he didn't have Sam as nothing but a friend! When Philip got home he got his stuff ready for his new post and had a shower and went to bed for an early Start.

Philip walked into his new station and got a load of welcome's and a lot of young PC's worked in the new nick and couldn't stop staring at him a giggling! Phil was interested he didn't even bat an eyelid, all he had on his mind was Samantha. When DS Nixon returned to Sun Hill after her 2week brake she walked into the briefing she was notified that DS Hunter had moved on to high and better places, she could believe what she was hear she just froze and went to a dream!

"What lover boy didn't tell you he was off then mate?" Stuart said really rubbing the salt into Sam's fresh wounds?"

"Shut up Stew…and I'm not your mate alright?"

"Yeah whatever, see you around!"

Sam rushed over to Jo and asked her why Philip had packed up and left so suddenly, Jo replied.

"Know one knows apart from him wanting to move on to better places and trying something different!"

"Oh okay, I don't suppose you know where do you?" Sam asked Jo sharply.

"No Hun sorry…Why?"

"Nothing really, I'm just surprised he didn't stick around to say goodbye you know?"

"Yeah…but I'm sure he'll keep in touch and let us know how his doing!"

"Yep sure he will!" Sam said quietly with a very sad tone to her voice which Jo picked up on!

"Awww…Guv sorry, have you got a minute?"

"Yea Sure…what's up Sam?"

"Erm…nothing really I was just wondering where Philip transfer to really, I was going to get a good luck card!"

"Oh god yeah that would be good, hold on I'll get the address for you"

Jack gave the address to Samantha and she walked out, when she look down a the paper it said he transferred all the way to, Hampshire she got a great big lump in her throat that stuck with her all day and she kept skipping off to the loo to have a little cry now and then!

Whilst back in Hampshire Phil was just getting used to his new shifts, they were completely different from Sun Hill's he had to sleep in like 24 hours flat which they call on duty!

**_Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright,  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try,  
Please give me something,  
'Cause someday I might call you from my heart,  
_**

Sam tried to call Phil but he didn't have his phone on him as they already supply coppers with on duty mobiles for easy access. Samantha was getting frustrated she thought Phil was ignoring her calls, so she decided to take the hours she was owed from a while back and take a drive up into Hampshire! The PC's that were on duty with Philip kept flirting with him but he didn't budge. He kept himself to himself ion the duty room most nights.

"Hi I'm here to see DS Hunter please?"

"And you are Miss?"

"DS Samantha Nixon, from Sun Hill Police Station!"

"Oh okay where Phil has transferred from?"

"Yes it is"

"Right if you walk straight down this corridor, turn right at the end, take the first left, through the double doors and his on your right, is that okay…if you hold on a tick PC Taylor will guide you up!"

"Oh that okay, I'm sure I'll find it!"

"That's okay I'm going that way anyway!"

"Awww okay…thank you"

"So didn't you used to work with him then?"

"Phil Yes I did…why?"

"Is he married or attached at all?"

"Not that I know of…why do you ask?"

"It's just ever since he got here, his just been moping around like his lost something or someone, that's all"

"I don't know?"

"Well whoever his pining for, is a lucky women, even the what we call the local bike, PC Hanson got turned down, and that isn't normal believe me…he just isn't interested you know?"

"Maybe his just settling in!"  
"No it's more then that, well here his post duty room anyway, good luck if you get in there, then your good!"

"Bye…was it DS Nixon?"

"Yes and thank you PC Taylor!"

"It's alright!"

Sam just stood there and watch Phil in tears through the crack in the blinds of his window, she noticed he was holding a hair band in his hands which she only gathered was hers, he had it clenched to his nose! She being to cry herself and thought, this is all my fault.

She knocked gently whilst still pepping through the blinds, he had quickly thrown her hair and back into the side draw and covered himself up and said.

**_But it might me a second too late,  
And the words I could never say  
Gonna come out anyway.  
_**

"Come in"

Samantha slowly pushed open the door as Philip wiped the tears from his eyes, he was in complete shock, his certainly didn't expect to see Sam stood there of all people!

"Good evening DS Hunter!" Sam said sarcastically!

"Sam what the hell you doing here?"

"Well when I got back to the station and found out you have run out on me and you haven't picked my calls, I thought I'd better pop down and see how it's all going!"

"Well 1) I did run out on you, that was more the other way around, 2) I don't need my personally mobile here as they supply us with them already for emergencies, 3) it's not just a bus ride down here Sam."

"Why did you do it Phil?"

"Do what…I don't know what you mean?"

"Don't act stupid with me Phil I know you better then that!"

"I just needed a bit of space that's all."

"Space I can understand, but transfer Phil…If you needed space then why not take a bit of leave, and not run of up here in the middle of know where?"

"Okay maybe I didn't say that right, what I meant was DS Nixon was that I never want to be around you again."

"Why because I dumped you?"

"No coz it's to painful to just be you mate as you put in plainly the week."

"but you could have told me this back at home, not transfer we could have sort this out between us like were used to?"

"No not this time Sam, it's just not that simple anymore"

"What do you mean anymore?"

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what Phil?"

"When I told you I loved you Sam, that was it I meant it, but no that cold heart of your wouldn't let me in to give it a go would it?"

Sam had tears streaming from her eyes, he lent of to touch Phil's hand but he pulled away.

"No Sam… no I'm sorry lets make up and have a midnight delight doesn't quite cut it, I don't do that, not anymore Sam…and you wanna know why coz of you that's why, I changed everything for, and not to get you but because I wanted to."

"Phil please look can't we just talk about this please?"

"Sorry Sam that chapter of my life I left behind back at Sun Hill and that's where it's gonna stay, I'm sorry but I have work to be getting on with."

**_'Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright,  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try,  
_**

"Oh…ok so that's it is it, just like that…I walk out of here and that's it…I thought we were meant to be friends at least Philip?"

"Yeah…we still are, friends live far places, work in different countries, they manage fine…you know one the phone, email, post the odd txt now and then, we don't have to be in the same bloody room to be friends Sam."

"Right fine well, maybe one day when your not so busy, you let me know okay like you said drop me a email, only if you can find the time though."

"Yep I will do!"

With that Samantha walked out closing the door behind her and walked off towards the exit which was all dark, she stopped and looked back and there was nobody there but her, she just fell to the floor and broke down. Phil got called to a 999 call and ran down the corridor towards Sam was sat on the floor, as he rushed around the corner he heard sobbing and ran a little faster.

**_Please give me something,  
'Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright,  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try,_**

"Sam…oh Sam what are you doing?"

"I do really know, I couldn't do it…I couldn't just walk out not like this."

"Ok hold on a min right?"

"Huh okay"

"DS Hunter to 5100?"

"Go ahead Ds Hunter?"

"Look I've been caught up here, is it under control out there or do you still need me to attend?"

"No it's clearing up now Serge, you should be right, I'll page you if we need assistance"

"Cheers Frank"

"Sam come on I found a great coffee joint down the road, lets go."

Sam and Phil sat down with there coffee and a chat about how they both felt, they told each other everything.

**_Please give me something  
'Cause someday I might know my heart.  
Know my heart, know my heart, know my heart  
_**

"Phil do you really love me?" Sam asked.

"You know I do, why do you think I transferred ASAP…I couldn't stand the thought of just working with you, not after the last couple of months…it…just…"

"it what Phil?" Sam replied with tear running down her face.

Philip wiped the tears from Samantha's eye, "It would have just killed me, because I love you so much and you know I don't say that word lightly, I changed for you and I'll never get bored and do a runner on you ever…just you remember that okay?"

"So you'd never run out on me…what the hell are you doing here?"

"I told you dumped me so I was hurt more scared of seeing you and having to face you when you got back…if I didn't have such a bad track record then maybe we would of felt something for each other earlier and spoke about it"

"Yeah I suppose, but now what A, you have told me you love me and I've done the same?"

"Well that's up to you Sam…I don't know about you but I can't hide my feeling for you anymore, I don't wanna squawk into a corner and give you a kiss…I wanna be able to kiss you in front of the world, that mean's the station as well Sam…I love you and want everyone to know it to, and yes maybe we will be station gossip for a while, but then they'll get bored and they will move on to something much more interesting then a couple of there DS making out!"

"Well if you say you love me the I suppose that's something BIG, if I don't give it a good go then I'll never really know will I?!"

"NO…you won't, I promise you I'll never let you down."

"Ok…okay, so does that mean your gonna come back with me then?"

"Well if your ready to take a big step for me then I'll have to!"

Sam gave a little grin through her tears of relive, Philip went to the on duty DCI and said he was sorry but it isn't home, and that he was grateful for giving him a shot! Samantha and Philip went back to Sun Hill, as Sam was driving she stopped off at Phil's and asked him to pack some things because he was going to need quite a bit if he was going to be moving in with her!

"You what?" Phil jumped in shock!

"Don't make me spell it out Phil!"

"Okay so let's just get this straight your really gonna let me move in with you?"

"YES….I am so hurry up or might just change my mind and it's freezing out here!"

"Okay on it know, and I'll keep you warm sweetheart!"

"Go on soppy…just get inside!"

With that the pair moved in as a couple into Sam's house!


End file.
